


The Boy at Sev-Elev

by burninginfandomhell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Expensive Headphones - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and it's one sided, but i mean, i didnt hold back with the lisp, i just rlly love this ship idk why, lbr that crush is canon, so thats spicy, so wee woo lisp warning, theres also lowkey past boyf riends, uh this is the first fic im posting, whether it's past or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninginfandomhell/pseuds/burninginfandomhell
Summary: Rich and Michael's relationship develops over the Summer when Rich works at 7/11(im bad at summaries, but trust me, this is one spicy fic)





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this for a million years so can I get a HORRIBLE MEMORY from the back row

 

Michael happily swayed to the Marley music flowing through his headphones. His heart warmed with familiarity at the faint jingle of the bell and the blinding fluorescent lights. The boy bounced over to his beloved slushie station and grabbed a cup. It was Friday, so a Large was in order. He filled it half with cherry and half with blueberry (his master creation) and walked to the counter to pay, singing a bit under his breath.  _ Every little thing is gonna be alright. _

It wasn't until he slid over $1.79 (a price ingrained in his brain) that he made eye contact with the teenager behind the register. Michael paused his music and put the headphones around his neck. "Rich?"

The employee's face turned an obvious shade darker. "Oh. H-hey Michael."

"You work at Sev-Elev?"

"Today ith my firtht day, actually." Rich chipped at a bit of nail polish still left on his fingers from Brooke's party last week; a nervous habit.

Michael grinned. "No shit. I come here every morning."

Rich smiled brightly, the hearts in his eyes making themselves painfully apparent. "Cool. I needed a Thummer job and thith one looked fairly eathy tho...here I am."

"That's awesome, dude. You know what happened to the girl who used to work here?"

"She's thpending the Thummer in Maine. She'll be back in Theptember."

Something stirred a bit in Michael's stomach when he saw the way Rich unabashedly looked at him. Whether it was gutsy or just a lack of social cues, it was endearing.

"Anything elthe you need?" Rich asked lightly, leaning on his elbows.

As badly as he wanted to stay, Michael shook his head. "Nah, I gotta get goin'. Me and Jeremy are gonna play some Mario Kart, which, by the way, I am way better at than him."

Rich giggled like a schoolgirl. "Ok, bye."

Michael pushed open the door and took a long slurp from his work of art. "See you tomorrow," he called.

************************************************************************************

As Jeremy and Michael approached their third lap on Rainbow Road, the one in first place said, "So...what do you think of Rich."

"In what sense?"

Their eyes never once left the screen and their fingers continued to fly.

"Like...do you think he's cute?"

Jeremy laughed a bit. "I mean...I guess? Are you trying to set me up with him or something? I have a girlfriend, dude." Jeremy's heart still fluttered at saying the last sentence, even though it had been months since he begun to date Christine.

"No no no, it's just...he's working at Sev-Elev now and I saw him this morning."

"And you thought he was cute?"

Michael blushed and threw a banana peel behind his kart. "I guess."

"Aww, Mikey's got a cruuusshh," Jeremy teased, bumping shoulders with his best friend.

"I do not! Well, maybe."

Jeremy threw a blue shell, spurring Michael to curse him out with an array of unique insults (what even is a "dick-faced rat-bitch cocksucker"?).

Jeremy won the match and the boys finally turned away from the image.

"You guys would be adorable," Jeremy said sincerely.

Michael shrugged. "Thanks, I guess. I just don't know how I feel about him."

Jeremy smiled softly and Michael felt a stabbing reminder of why he had fallen for the boy in front of him all those years ago.

"Well, no matter what," Jeremy started, putting an arm around Michael, "I'm always gonna be here for you."

"Same to you, dude."

"I love you."

Michael felt his stomach drop, but he put on a smile. "I love you too."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

 

Michael squirted another generous heap of cheez-whiz into his mouth. "Can you believe I liked him for like... _six years?_ That's _insane_! Some life advice: _never_ let yourself get hung up on _anyone_ for that long."

Rich and Michael were sitting on the floor behind the counter, the only life left in the closed convenience store (save for a few roaches). The boys had grown close over the past few weeks, with Michael's daily trip being something they both looked forward to.

The day Michael had been too sick to go in he had received a frantic mess of texts making sure he hadn't died.

Rich's flirting was obvious to an almost embarrassing extent, or, it would have been if Michael didn't flirt back twice as hard. They had been planning to spend the night at the store for a while, and the evening was finally upon them.

They were surrounded by an array of snacks Rich got with his employee discount; a myriad of cheez-whiz cans, snickers, ice cream, donuts, and many other things that will make you sick to your stomach. It was wonderful.

 

Michael sighed. "And you wanna know something? There's always gonna be a part of me that loves him. He's just so damn happy with Christine."

Rich pat his friend's arm. "Hey, it'll all work out. You thtill have a great betht friend, don't you?"

Michael smiled lightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks dude."

"Anytime, anytime." Rich trained his gaze on the ceiling and drummed his fingernails on the linoleum floor. "Are there, uh, any other guyth you might be into?"

Realizing that ok, this is what we're doing, all subtlety is out the window, Michael touched the anxious boy's cheek, making their eyes meet. "Actually, there is."

Rich huffed out a laugh. "What'th hith name?" he squeaked.

The antisocial headphones kid rolled his eyes and pushed their lips together, and damn, it was better than he expected. Michael broke their kiss and asked, "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

Rich blushed. "The, uh, the Thquip taught me a few trickth, I guess."

Michael smiled. "Maybe all that shit wasn't for nothing then."

"Well, I–"

Michael cut off the cute-as-fuck boy's stammering by mashing their lips together again, this time harder. Not breaking their contact, Michael crawled onto Rich's lap and straddled him, kissing like it was his equivalent of oxygen.

 

After the boys made out for what felt like a blissful eternity, they sat side by side, fingers intertwined. There was no uncomfortable atmosphere (and now no more unresolved sexual tension). Sure the label on their relationship would probably change soon, but they could discuss that later. For now, they just hung out like always (albeit the occasional kiss).

"You know, Brooke told me to athk you out a while ago. I thought she wath crazy, I mean, I liked Jake and you were _clearly_ into Jeremy–"

Michael cringed. "Oh god, was it really that obvious?"

Rich laughed. "Yeth! Everyone knew exthept for the thtupid crush himthelf."

"Hey, don't talk about my best friend like that," Michael said, playfully punching his shoulder and then pressing his lips to it.

"Anyway," Rich continued, "Brooke kept bringing it up and I eventually figured that Jake and Chloe will be on and off forever, tho I made it painfully obvious that I liked you."

Michael grinned and kissed a few of the boy's burn scars. "Yes you did, you big idiot."

They bantered back and forth about their past affections and what the future potentially held for _them_ until the sun started to rise.

Rich fell asleep in Michael's arms at 4:13am.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter of my garbage fire
> 
> shoutout to my bae @kawiikitkat on here

 

Michael threw himself onto Jeremy's bed. "You know how I like Rich and all that?"

Jeremy sat on the spinny chair in the center of his room. "Yeah, why?"

"We made out last night."

Jeremy bolted upright. "Oh my god, really?!"

The boy nodded, blush creeping up on his face.

"Dude, that's awesome! I gotta tell Christine."

He called her on FaceTime and gained heart eyes as soon as she answered. "Hey baby!" he said, hopelessly in love.

"What's up?" Christine was lying in bed, clad in glasses and pajamas.

"Nothin much, what about you?"

"I've been watching musical bootlegs all day. I'm in the middle of Book of Mormon Australia cast."

Jeremy smiled. "I love that musical."

Michael coughed. "Weren't you gonna tell her something?"

"Oh right! Michael's here by the way, say hi." Jeremy flipped the camera to face the boy sprawled awkwardly on the bed; he waved.

Christine laughed. "Hi Michael. What's going on?"

Jeremy flipped the camera back around. "Michael and Rich made out last night."

"Holy shit, for real?"

"Yeah," Michael said, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh my god!" Christine closed her laptop and fixed her posture, clearly meaning business. "Babe, hand the phone to Michael, I need details."

"Kay, love you!"

"Love you too."

Michael held the camera so he appeared to have three chins. "Hey, Chris."

She giggled. "Hello, Mikey. Now spill the damn tea, I need to know everything."

Michael regaled his encounters from the previous night, and Christine really didn't hold back with the questions ("Was he a good kisser?" "Was there a lot of tongue?" "Did you guys have sex?"). Jeremy eventually laid next to Michael and wrapped his arms around his torso, listening to their conversation with his eyes closed.

***********************************************************

"Christine," Michael whispered, stifling laughter, "I think Jeremy is asleep."

Christine covered her snort with her hand. "Oh my god, you have to draw something on his face."

"He'll wake up!"

"Damnit, just like, lick him or something."

"No, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Jeremy opened his eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?" he groaned.

"It's like 3:00, we've been talking for a few hours."

"Hey, are you trying to steal my girlfriend?"

"I'm gay, Jeremy. We're all gay."

The three of them laughed.

"Fucking true though," Christine said. A gentle smile spread across her face. "Look at my boys all snuggly.”

A brief moment passed where all of the kids were content, until Michael's face washed over with realization. " _ Shit _ , I should probably go see Rich. I haven't even talked to him at all today."

"Oh my god! Yes! Go! Don't leave him high and dry!" Christine squawked.

"Let go, Jer," Michael commanded.

Jeremy begrudgingly released his best friend and proceeded to talk with his girlfriend until his eyes were bloodshot.

*********************************************************************

Rich sleepily opened the door. His hair was a tangled mess, and he was only wearing a Nirvana shirt he had cut the sleeves from with some boxers. He jumped when he saw his friend (if you could even call them just "friends" anymore), and leaned on the doorframe in an attempt to look sexy.

"'Thup?" he said with a nod.

"I, uh, wanted to see you. I knew you had the day off."

Rich's eyes lit up like sparklers, crinkling at the edges. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered, dude."

Rich surprised them both by leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"You know what?" Michael said after they had broken apart. "I planned on having a long conversation with you, but I'm just gonna say it straight up: I think it would be rad if you were my boyfriend."

Rich found himself at a loss for words.

"Do  _ you _ think it would be rad if we dated?"

Rich nodded.

Michael felt his heart swell and he reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Did anyone ever tell you that black nail polish looks killer on you? Brooke knows how to pick a color.”

Rich grew flustered, touching the back of his neck with his free hand. "Thankth. Maybe  _ you _ could paint my nailth thome time."

"I'd be totally into that."

Rich blushed. "You know, I got nail polish in my room if you wanna..."

Michael was already running up the stairs before Rich even finished the invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my shit 
> 
> if you leave a comment that would be rad and i will love you eternally
> 
> no pressure


End file.
